Reunion
by MadoHomu
Summary: It had been ten years and the magical rangers decide to hold a reunion.


It had been ten years and the magical rangers decide to hold a reunion.

* * *

 **SayAkAIsV3ryCut3!123** created a group called _**ReUNION BITCHES!**_  


 **Madoka!** , **Kaname Homura** , **Mami_THESEXYSLUT** , **KYOKOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO** _is added to the group_

 **SayAkAIsV3ryCut3!123:** HEY GANG WHATZUPP!

 **Kaname Homura** _left the group._

 **SayAkAIsV3ryCut3!123** added **Kaname Homura**

 **SayAkAIsV3ryCut3!123:** biTCH D0N;T MAk3 M3 CUT U! *Indian emoji*

 **Madoka!:** Hey guys! It's been 5 years!

 **Mami_THESEXYSLUT:** wow, time passes so fast when you stopped dealing with dumb slutty juniors like a.k.a everyone in this group lol jk.

 **KYOKOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO:** Wow Mami i knew you have a season pass to the plastic surgery company but i didn't know you are now Hannah montana.

 **Mami_THESEXYSLUT:** What the hell u talking Kyoko.

 **KYOKOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO:** Lmao, ur Profile pic is hannah montana

 **Mami_THESEXYSLUT:** That's Obama you ignorant faggot

 **KYOKOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO:** Opps lol i guess in five years time, people change. Even their skin colors.

 **Mami_THESEXYSLUT:** stfU

 **SayAkAIsV3ryCut3!123:** aTTention oN ME I'M tHE AdM!n of Th3 Gr0UP. As U All can See, we have not met 4 s0 l0NG AND I Thought It'$ TIME TO SEE EAch oTher.

 **Madoka!:** That's nice!

 **KYOKOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO:** Since when did Homura becoME Kaname

 **Akemi Homura:** What.

 **Mami_THESEXYSLUT:** OKay i agree. Let's meet. Let's meet at domino pizza

 **SayAkAIsV3ryCut3!123:** nAH LETS G0 MAMI House B COZ We mi$$ uR CAK3!

 **Mami_THESEXYSLUT:** f OFF sayaka I know U are in debt because of your boyfrien's slutting spree and you just want to make use of me.

 **SayAkAIsV3ryCut3!123:** hahA L0L! *indian emoji*

 **Madoka!:** But i agree with Sayaka!

 **Mami_THESEXYSLUT:** Okay, anything for the goddess

 **Akemi Homura:** Ya.

 **KYOKOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO:** Ya.

 **SayAkAIsV3ryCut3!123:** Y3AH!1 *INdian Emoji*

.ooo.

*On the day of reunion, which is actually 2 seconds later in anime world*  
.ooo.

*D!nG D0000ooo000000NGZZZZ!"

"STFU SAYAKA, DOn't spread your dumbass typing into your real life conversation or I will rip your ass off"

"my ass is ripped by kyosuke since 1996"

Mami opened the door to see the rainbow colours at the carpet.

"Welcome, my underlings" yellow hair girl smile and tear the door open just to let the four fatass in.

"What a nice place you have." Madoka smiled.

"Thanks Madoka." Mami smiled.

"Haha." Maodka smiled.

"HEHE." Mami smiled.

"OK SO where's the cake." Kyoko screamed in agony as she sniffed her weed.

They sat around a small table as Mami poured the entire goodies on the table. Turkey hams and gun powders. Wow! WHat a feast!

As they began munching, the door to Mami bedroom opened and a white haired girl walked into the living room.

Kyoko blinked. "Wow, is that your daughter?"

Homura scoffed. "I always knew you would grow to become a single mom with big tits."

Mami blushed. "That's my girlfriend. She is charlotte. Charlotte, meet my useless gang of juniors."

Charlotte munch onto her leaf. "Leave me alone!" The white haired girl become a cocoon after eating her leaves. Her inner demons are catterpillars and it was a trade secret of the munching munch.

Kyoko shook her head. "Wow, We didn't send you to Korea for your boob transplant to hook an underage girl."

Mami rolled her tits. "Who are you?"

Madoka slammed the table. "Stop fighting guys!"

Sayaka Slammed the table also. "Ya! Let's talk about our friendship!"

Homura smiled at Madoka. "5 years and you still looking as young as ever."

Madoka blushed. "All thanks to the botox that Mami mailed to me every day."

Sayaka widened her eyes to the ceilings, "Why I don't have botox?"

"Because You are Sayaka Miki. You should go and ask your rich ass cousin Mickey Mouse for Botox." Mami spat.

Kyoko sighed. "I just want cake."

"Me too." Madoka sighed. "All along. I have been selling your botox on Ebay. Sorry Mami. I just want to have cake only."

Mami widened her eyes to the ceiling next to Sayaka. "Oh no! You selling my weed away?!"

"WhAT WEED? isn't it botox?" Madoka cried.

"It's a conspiracy I came up with Kyoko." Mami cast a side long glance at Kyoko. "We are planning to make the goddess to use weed so you no longer pure!"

Everyone looked at kyoko for confirmation.

Kyoko sniffed her weed and gave a cracked smile like her dead father. "Huh? What chu looking at my tits for?"

"That's it. You stained my pure Madoka." Homura pulled out the gun from her pussy and shoot everyone. Everyone died except for Madoka and the cocoon Charlotte.

And so, Homura eloped with Madoka and the Cocoon Charlotte to Hawaii. And to atone to the sins Madoka had done when she touched the weed given by Mami long time ago, madoka soldl Charlotte to the hidden leaf village and she grew up to be a ninja that will die at the background.

Homura and Madoka lived happily ever after.

The end.

* * *

Inspired a little by Cashbanky's screenshot of my old dumbass story. Happy 89th fic like finally. Dedciate this to my asshole and Cashbanky for being such a pal. Jk.


End file.
